


Mirror

by MissPlushie



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: there's no real violence but it does depict some sort of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8754511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPlushie/pseuds/MissPlushie
Summary: The mirror image, sometimes is completely reversed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote for English class, but since the teacher couldn't know it was fanart, I left it annonymous, but the description makes it easy to make out of who is who.
> 
> I did make Chara and Frisk females only due personal appeal, nothing else.

Her eyes were empty and cold. She was white as shock was taking over her. The yellow flowers that once made her feel secure now frightened her. The once sunny and loving petals now look faded, thorn. She trashes and slashes with a force that she didn’t know was held inside of her. The brute movements didn’t even seem to be directed to the flowers but to what they represent. Rage burned in her eyes as if a fire was lit inside her head, all her thoughts were on fire. Her wings disintegrating. The feathers fell one by one in a sea of nothingness as if the feathers by touching the ground turned to ash. The flesh started to corrode itself leaving only bone. Her beautiful white wings were no more. She wasn’t herself anymore. A faint glint shone from the kitchen. As she picked up the metallic object, its weight heavy on her hand. She closed her hand slowly, assured it was the only option. She was empty and nothing made sense anymore besides this. She was sure it was the only way. 

On the other side of the mirror there she was again.

Her eyes were full of hope and joy. She wasn’t alone. She was never alone. Accompanied by her friend, this skeleton. This alive skeleton that wore clothes as if it had a body like hers, that needed covering. Maybe he did need it more than her. His skull bare and his eyes were probably the only organ that he truly had, even though his eyes were black and its iris were white. This goofy expression, that still terrified her. How could a skull, devoid of skin and muscle, be able to express emotions. The clothes he wore were like the clothes the boys in the upper world wore. Maybe she really was imagining things like that weird doctor once told her. They sat in a bed of yellow flowers, bright as the sun and warm as its rays. They laughed. Her wings pristine white. So very white it shone the sun rays that dared to kiss her feathers. Her heart physically hanging from her chest like everyone used it around here. Maybe she wasn’t really there, maybe this bright and colourful world didn’t really exist, but she was there, sitting and letting the breeze refresh her being, blowing her hair gently.


End file.
